Now For Something Completely Different
by Paleo-Otaku
Summary: Homour, romance, and plenty of drama that only Degrassi TNG can give you!
1. Chapter 1: The Problem with Stairs

Somehow I knew that the day was sunny outside even before I opened my eyes that morning. My alarm clock chattered away, fulfilling its purpose in my life as I rose from bed and turned it off. I stretched, already nervous as I looked outside, at my new little block in the middle of a foreign country. I sighed, well, this is where my future was, at least, for now....

I stared into my mirror, as I dressed, well, not stared the whole time, but you know what I mean. I sat on my white butterfly chair as I pulled on a pair of purple socks, which I then slipped my black VANS over them. I was wearing black jeans with a black belt with those silver pyramid things all over it. I had on my white shirt that said, 'If you see me getting smaller, I'm leaving.' I don't know why today I decided to go so punk, but hey, first impressions last a life time, right? I want them to know that I'm not scared, even though I was shaking in my shoes as I walked down the stairs and sat down, starting to eat some breakfast.

I suppose I am luckier than most people that move here, I did have my family friend/pen pal, Marco Del Rossi, to help introduce me to everybody. He was here this morning, eating pancakes like a madman, like he had never had my dad's pancakes before, which, coincidently, happened every time he visited us.

"Morning." He said between mouthfuls. I smiled, Marco was awesome. I was very glad to have him be there with me my first day.

I headed out with Marco chattering away beside me, though I wasn't really listening, I had my eyes focused on the growing shape of Degrassi Community High in the distance. It seemed as if I was walking in slow motion, but everyone around me was only moving faster. They whirled by me, a mass of faces growing and growing as we got closer to the doors, which looked even more foreboding than ever. This wasn't just a new school; this was a new school in a new country! I seemed to go slower, my breath catching in my throat with each step I took. I saw someone, a boy, standing in front of me, but I seemed unable to stop my feet from their procession, and I slammed into him. That was when time got back to normal as I fell back from the impact, down four steps on my back and skidding to a halt on the sidewalk below. My back ached, the cement steps making their mark. Marco and the boy I had run into were down the steps in a flash and helping me up. I suppose my face was very red, because the boy had a smirk on his face. I felt more stupid than angry at his little smirk, but that was when he introduced himself.

"Better watch yourself. The name's Sean Cameron." And he turned away, like people bounced off him and fell down the stairs everyday. Butterflies rose inside me and I dusted myself off, almost dashing off without my very worried friend Marco.

"Are you alright? Geez, you plowed right into Sean like he wasn't even there! I mean, what exactly happ-..."

"I know, Marco, I just made a complete fool of myself on the first day and school hasn't even started!" The sky seemed to darken as I looked up, of course, rain clouds were moving in.

"Perfect..... just....prefect..." I said as I stepped inside the school. And there he was again, looking straight at me, before moving away again in between the insane amount of people.

"Kari Archer, welcome to Degrassi High!"

((Please Review so I can write more! Please!!!!))


	2. Chapter 2: Confrontation

I sat there, hiding my face as best I could, even though that boy, Sean, was sitting right behind me. _Degrassi's it a lot different from my other school; the people here are way more… accommodating. **Except**, for Sean Cameron_, I thought as I glared at him from the corner of my eye. This coincidentally, gave me a headache, so I turned away, feeling sick to my stomach out of both embarrassment and anger.

"Ok guys, settle down, we have a new student here today all the way from Colorado." My heart skipped a beat, _No! No, please, don't make me stand up, don't make me stand up…._ "Kari, if you would introduce yourself to the class please? Come on up here." The science teacher moved so that I could stand straight in front of everyone. I caught my composer before it flew out of my hands, and straightened my hair. As I walked towards the front of the class, I could feel his eyes on me, watching my every move. I wasn't quite sure what to think about Sean Cameron yet, but I knew that because of what had happened that morning, we would be "running into each other" a lot this year.

"My name is Kari Archer, and I moved here from a small town in Colorado because my dad got a job offer here." I smiled, waiting to catch a few sets of eyes; there were none. "So… um, I'm really into Japanese animation and manga. I pretty much read it all the time!" I laughed, yes, it was a forced, stupid laugh, but I did notice that one pair of eyes was on me, more interested than it had been before. "I really like dinosaurs too, and I'm pretty much a punk at heart, even though I don't always dress like it. I'm happy to be here at Degrassi!" I smiled, waved for some reason and took my seat next to the boy who was watching me, and in front of Sean.

"You like manga?" The boy asked tentatively. "Because I really like it…"

"Yeah, I love manga and anime! What's your name, maybe would could trade manga sometime!" I was so relieved; not only was there a kinda cute boy next to me who liked what I did, but he was also helping me to take my mind off of Sean. Wait, dam! I was thinking about him again.! That's it, I decide to never speak to Sean Cameron as long as I lived.

"Uh… hello, Kari?" It was the boy, "Uh, I said my name's Toby."

"Oh great! Nice to meet you!" I smiled, trying to make up for zoning out right in the middle of our conversation. We went back to work, and I boy did I work. I refused to let myself think about Sean, _I have to focus on my school work. I have to get good grades and not let my parents be disappointed in me, and make lots of new friends so I won't be a loser, and talk to Sean so that he will li---- NO! Aah, stop! You hate Sean! You hate Sean, you hate Sean, you hate Sean…._ And so continued my little mantra until the bell rang out, signaling that I could leave this god-forsaken class and get as far away from -it- as possible!

I rushed towards the door and down the hall to my new locker. I opened it and began organizing it and rearranging it and things of that general nature. I was just starting to feel at peace, like I had found my center, when I heard my name mentioned. I looked around, pretending not to actually look around, and saw Sean with this group of what appeared to be gangsters standing behind me. They hadn't noticed me there yet, and I turned back to my locker, ears perked to their conversation.

"Dude, who was that chick that smashed into you this morning? She looked like an idiot."

"I don't know, some new girl from out of the country."

"I bet she's a tramp, with that haircut of hers and those pants. What was she thinking?"

Following this remark, they burst out laughing. My heart jumped into my throat, did I look like a tramp? I felt hot, angry tears well up in my eyes as I closed my locker. I ran off to my next class, accidentally brushing the shoulder of the 'ring leader' of Sean's little posse.

"Watch where you're going!" He snapped at me, grabbing my shoulder to bring me back. He recognized my face and smirked, pushing me into the middle of his friends so that I couldn't get away. They started circling, like a shark circles a struggling fish on it's last ounce of life. "Well, well, well, what do we have here? The little tramp that messed up my boy's morning… What do you got to say for yourself, tramp?" I bit back my tears and spat in his face.

__

BAD IDEA! My head screamed at me; but he was in just as much shock as I was. "Who do you think you are?" He roared, and shoved me backwards, into a locker. "You better watch your back tramp, because you just made five new enemies." He raised his fist, but it was stopped by someone. I opened my eyes, Sean's hand was gripping the ring leader's arm tightly. "Leave her alone Jay, it's no big deal."

"Maybe not for you, Cameron, but I gotta score to settle with this little bitch." He yanked his arm free and stalked off with the others. I just sat there, dumbfounded and afraid. I felt a hand on my shoulder and followed it up to Sean's face.

"Don't… don't let them get to you alright? Jay's just in a bad mood… Just, just watch out…" He turned away and followed after them. _Was he trying to be nice just then?_ I thought as I walked off to my class. Maybe Sean Cameron wasn't as bad as I thought he was…. But then again….


	3. Chapter 3: Anywhere but Here!

****

This chapter contains suggestion of things not suitable for people with weak stomachs I think. It only implies things, but I will still warn you now so I don't get yelled at later.

"Attention students, Degrassi will be hosting a special, once-inna-lifetime back-to-school dance this Saturday! Come out and dance the whole night away! Tickets are 5 bucks at the door!" the PAS crackled over the students. I sighed, a dance, how wonderful. I have no one to go with, other than Marco, but he already had a date. Some other boy named Dylan, who I had only met briefly when he dropped off Marco at my house so he could help me move in. He seemed nice, not exactly the kinda guy I could see Marco with, but he was nice, and pretty cute, so there ya go. Marco had good taste, so I wasn't worried. But despite all these happy thoughts about Marco and his relationship, I did not have, and had only had one once before, a relationship of my own. So, it was safe to say that I would not be going, unless I wanted to be the wall-flower again… _What about Sean?_ a tiny annoying voice squeaked in my mind. _NO!_ I screamed back in retaliation. Although the idea of asking him to the dance did both attract and disgust me, I knew it was impossible. I had made an enemy of his friend, and I'm sure that it would be over before it began.

"Hey Kari! Kari!" I turned around, and smiled at Toby and another girl who was with him. _Hey, I could ask Toby!_ I thought happily. I was about to ask him if he had any plans for Saturday night, but I saw that he was holding hands with the girl. _Shoot…_

"Kari, this is my girlfriend Kendra, she likes anime too. She wanted to meet you." Kendra held out her free hand and shook mine tightly.

We said our hellos and goodbyes and I was on my way. Yes, I was a year older than the both of them, but they seemed very nice and I had no problem hanging out with them. I was happy again, and managed to forget all about the little incident with Jay. I walked into the lunchroom and remembered, I was friendless so far… so there was no where to sit, except a table near a window, which was unoccupied. I made my way over there carefully through the mob of students and sat my things down with a large 'thump' on the table. As I began to eat my meager meal of a tuna fish sandwich, carrots, and a bottle of water, I saw Sean and Jay walk past. I stopped eating and pretended to be fascinated with something outside. I hoped that they walked away, but I heard that familiar chair screech as it was pulled from the table. I looked up, and was surprised to see not Jay, or Sean, but a blonde girl who looked Toby's age.

"Uh… hello." I said tentatively. "Hi, I'm Emma Neilson, and you looked all alone over here, so we came to keep you company!" She said brightly as two boys appeared behind her. One I recognized as Toby, but the other I did not know. "This is Toby, and JT." They waved, sat down, and started eating with me.

JT was… well, strange. He was funny and cute and everything, but he was just… out there, but in a good way… kind of like my friend Melanie back in the states. Emma was very nice, but as soon as I mentioned Sean and Jay, she turned from sweet tree-hugger girl that she appeared to be to vicious jealous monster. "Stupid Jay, he's always making things worse for everybody around here, and Sean! God, I don't know why I even think about him anymore. He's an ass, and a loser and I **hate** him…" _So, Emma must have been with Sean before. Maybe I could get advise from her…._ but I decided heavily against that when I saw her stabbing at her salad and mutter something about Sean. Yes, yes, definitely a bad idea…

I left the table early to walk around outside while I could, and said my good byes to JT, Toby and Emma, who was lost in her salad-stabbing. Outside, I felt calmer, more relieved, and at peace with this strange Canadian world. I was sitting comfortably with my feet relieved of their shoes in the cool green grass when I heard Jay's voice from across the way. I turned my eyes towards the disturbance and saw him pushing Sean around. Even though I was terribly afraid of Jay, I got up and walked over to stop him.

"Hey leave him alone Jay!" I shouted louder than I had planned. I shut my mouth as Jay sneered, pushed Sean once more and walked quickly over to me. He looked me up and down, finally grabbing under my chin and bringing my face close to his. "This is none of your business tramp." He said coldly as he pulled my head down and held my hands above my head. He was freakishly strong for someone who looked so skinny and sneaky "But since you're here, maybe you can help me with something.' I closed my eyes after my head was past Jay's waist and whimpered. But then I fell back, released from Jay's grasp and sitting on the ground. I was surprised, to say the least, to see Sean standing above Jay, who was slumped against a car, holding the side of his face.

"You sick bastard, what the hell is the matter with you?" Sean roared, "You wanna get arrested or something?" Jay stood and pushed Sean backwards. "Wouldn't be the first time for me, you asshole." He said calmly. "Fine, go help your little girlfriend, I'll be here if you want a real friend, not some bitch." He turned and walked away.

Sean knelt down beside me and put a hand lightly on my shoulder. I didn't look up, because I felt a tear roll down my cheek. I couldn't afford to look like a wimp. I wasn't really, I just, well, Jay scared the hell out of me and I felt powerless around him.

"Kari… hey, it's ok, he's gone…" Sean said in a stern, almost lecturing voice. I stood up and walked away from him, then started to run, not because I was scared of Sean, but I felt so ashamed that I had not been able to defend myself against that worthless piece of flesh. I slowed and stopped, falling back onto the grass on my knees and hands. I felt paralyzed with embarrassment. I felt strong hands on my shoulders and heard Sean's voice. "Hey, its ok…" I sat up, and turned around, and sunk my head onto his shoulder. I could feel him tense and I was tense as well. I didn't really cry, but I was hyperventilating like mad and Sean did his best to calm me down. When I had again regained normal breathing Sean, pushed me back and looked at me. "I'm sorry…" he said quietly. I could tell he was very uncomfortable, and I smiled at him. I stood up, and I think I surprised him. "Thanks. Thank you so much Sean… I L-- owe you." I nodded and walked away, back inside to find Emma. I needed to talk to a girl, a girl who hated Jay as much as I did. Not to mention I had almost confessed feelings for a certain someone who I'm sure either thought I was weak or well, it was only Monday, and the dance wasn't until Saturday...


	4. Chapter 4: Fight It Out

After lunch the next day was better than lunch itself had been the day before. It was English time, and I got seated right next to Sean. It was uncomfortable, especially because today of all days was when we were reviewing Shakespeare's most famous works, starting with Romeo and Juliet. Once we had completed our reading, miss Kwan assigned us to be in partner's to act out certain scenes from the play, which would be put on in front of the school Friday Night.. Of course, Sean and I were matched up and of course, picked to do the balcony scene. My heart was fighting a battle and I could feel it thumping against my chest. Sean had saved me from something...well, that I didn't want to think about, yet he was so cold, and every time I looked at him, it felt like I was diving into ice water.

"Everyone, get with your partner please. Half of you will go to the library to practice your scenes and half of you will stay here. Ok, left side, go to the library, right side, your staying here. I'll be back in a minute." And she left, just like that, she left me!

Sean paced around our desks, looking at the script. He groaned and sat down, putting his hands over face. "What? What it is it?" I grabbed the script from his outstretched hand and almost screamed. Ok, so we didn't actually have to kiss, thank god, but we had to pretend for reality's sake! I groaned too, "This sucks." Sean nodded, but he stood up again. "Well, I need this grade to pass this semester, so let's get started..."

"Fine by me." I smirked at him and read my lines. We continued going back and forth without making eye contact, until a boy named Spinner slammed into Sean. Spinner and another girl, Hazel, were portraying the death scene of Tybalt, but I guess Sean didn't know that. "Hey, what's your problem?" Sean growled at Spinner, pushing him backwards, into Hazel. "What's _your_ problem?" Sean motioned for Spin to bring it, and I stepped in between them. "Cool down guys, it's a simple matter of a misunderstanding. Come on Sean, we'll move up a few desks so we don't get in their way again." I smiled at Spin and Hazel, and pushed Sean away from the brimming fight. He got so angry all the time, but he was very... I don't know, cool?, when he did it.

Sean wasn't as pleased as I was with my little intervention. "what did you do that for?" He practically yelled. I stepped back, Sean suddenly reminded me of Jay. "I was just trying to help you out!" I yelled back. I felt it, everyone's eyes were on me and Sean now, and Sean looked even more angry than before. "Look, just because I helped you out, doesn't mean that I want to deal with your crap again! Why don't you just leave me the hell alone! I don't need you and neither does anyone here!" Sean was yelling at the top of his lungs and he pushed me back. I hit a corner of a desk and winced, dam it was sharp. I stared up at Sean, suddenly very angry. I lunged at him, and slapped him. "And what makes you think you're so dam important? Nobody needs you here either! Go back to whatever slime pit you crawled out from!" I yelled.

And then it came. It was quick, but it hurt like mad and I felt dizzy and afraid again. Sean's image blurred into Jay for a moment and I shook my head in pain. I looked up at Sean, because his hit had sent me to the floor. He was standing over me, with Spinner restraining his arm. Sean' face became his own again, and he looked just as afraid as I did. I held my right cheek in agony, it hurt really bad. Sean stepped back, looking to me for answers. I didn't scream at him, or scowl, I just sat there and started to cry. Not blatant sobbing, but silent, hot tears flowed down my cheeks. I stood up shakily , not even realizing that Hazel and another girl named Paige were holding onto my shoulders. That's when I started to shake with anger and shock. I stomped over to Sean, but couldn't find the words to express how angry I was. I couldn't stop the tears, and I just stood there, like an idiot. Then Sean did something I never thought in all my wildest dreams he would do. He put a hand up to my bruised cheek.

"Don't touch her, you freak!" I heard Paige scream in the background. Sean withdrew his hand, but we continued to stare into each other's eyes. I stepped away and ran out the door, past Miss Kwan and the returning half of the class. I ran to my locker, and grabbed my things in haste, then I raced out the front doors, with no regard for who saw me, or how much trouble I would be in later. I was crying and running, not towards my home, but somewhere where I could be alone with my thoughts. I ran into some thick trees by the school, and stumbled along for what seemed like hours. I finally sat down, exhausted and confused. I looked at my watch, I had only been gone for half an hour. _How lame am I?_ I thought. So I stood up and walked back towards civilization.


End file.
